


lies can hurt

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [34]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Is The Best, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gen, Lesbian Juleka Couffaine, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Panic Attacks, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Alya Césaire, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Lila lies once again.This time, it's on Juleka and wait, did she say Adrien?!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Juleka Couffaine, Alya Césaire & Juleka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Lila Rossi, Juleka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Completed Works [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	lies can hurt

Lila Rossi smirked as she had a 'picture' that would prove Juleka wasn't as gay as she claimed. However, she just hated that she had a picture of Adrien with the creepy girl. _This would get Juleka in trouble._ She thought as she never noticed that someone had seen her create the photo and thus, that person felt anger towards both her and themselves. 

...

The next day, Lila kept on stealing glances at Juleka but the shy girl never noticed but three of her friends noticed and all three of them didn't like it, not one bit. 

Alya caught Lila's gaze on accident and she sent a soft smile towards the girl but inwardly, she was snarling. She never trusted Lila ever again after she had finally looked up sources to try and credit the girl's words but to her shock, she had found nothing about the girl except all bad things about how she had been expelled from three other schools for bullying and threatening her peers. _I wanted to credit her words but everything I've found so far, this discredited her._ She thought as she sadly sighed. _I can't believe I trusted her._ The girl thought as she shook her head as she still couldn't believe it. 

She haven't told Marinette about her findings just yet because she noticed that both herself, Marinette and even _Adrien_ was distracted by Lila's staring at Juleka, of all people. _What she is doing?_ Alya thought as she didn't want the girl to go after the timid one. Alya never noticed that she had been clenching her fist a bit too tightly until she noticed her pencil cracking. Alya immediately dropped her pencil onto her desk as she sighed. _Calm down, Alya. Don't let Hawkmoth feel your righteous anger._ The girl thought as she didn't want to become Lady WiFi once again. 

When Alya made sure that she was fully calmed down, Lila decided to break loose of all Hell. 

"Juleka isn't as gay as she said!" Lila's phrase made Juleka flinch and Alya could feel both Marinette and Adrien get extremely angry at the girl. 

"What did she say?" Marinette exclaimed to herself. Tikki was angrily muttering in the girl's purse. Adrien hissed and so did Plagg. 

Adrien stopped his hissing to say one thing. "I know she's attracted to only girls." Adrien whispered to Plagg. 

"That's very obvious." Plagg hissed back as he greeted his teeth. 

"Where are you getting at, Lila?" Alya spoke, her voice full of venom and unlike how Lila would have to think up of a lie on the spot, she already had one ready. 

"I have proof that Juleka kissed Adrien." She said and the whole class went quiet at the girl's words. 

They never heard anything more ridiculous in their lives. 

Even if they believed Lila's earlier lies, they knew that Juleka was attracted to girls and they knew that Juleka will never willing kiss a boy, not even the Golden Child. 

"What are you even talking about?" Marientte asked Lila. "How would you even know what Juleka does in her free time?" She demanded from the girl and that made Lila paused. _That never been asked to me before._ Lila asked as she grew slack at Marinette's question. "Wait a minute, how did you even _get_ a picture of Juleka?" The girl's eyes narrowed at the thought of Juleka's privacy being invaded. 

"What do you mean? Doesn't Juleka likes getting her picture taking?" Lila asked the forbidden question because she knew that Juleka shies away from attention and she wanted to hurt someone else for a chance with her lies. 

Adrien growled in rage. "Juleka would never kiss me because she doesn't even like guys." Adrien hissed out as he couldn't believe what Lila was trying to _do_ to Juleka. His reputation wouldn't be even be damaged because he was the golden child. He was the perfect model for his father's company. It would all hurt Juleka and Adrien didn't want anything to happen to the girl because of Lila's lies. 

"But I have proof." LIla spoke and when she showed the picture of Adrien, he nearly grabbed the girl around her throat but Marinette pulled him back with the intention of calming him down but because she was angry herself, it wasn't really helping. They then hear the sounds of Juleka's whimpering and Marinette, Alya and Adrien turned to look at the girl with shock, anger and protective feelings whirling up in all three teens. 

When she let the tears fall, that was it for all three teens as they all approached Juleka with the intent to help her calm down but that was when Lila decided to laugh and it was very harshly. 

Adrien broke. 

"Where did you really get those pictures, Lila?" He demanded from the girl and that was when Lila decided to sigh, knowing that no one in the class believed her now. 

"Alright, fine. I photoshopped the pictures." The girl spoke with a bitter tone, admitting that she had lied to the entire class about Juleka and Adrien kissing. 

Juleka made a sharp intake of breath while Adrien hissed in anger, not enjoying the fact that Lila was hurting Juleka with her lie towards her and him but he knew that it mostly towards Juleka as the girl was unassuming and timid. She hated confrontation. Adrien knew all of those things about Juleka and so, he knew that Juleka would never say anything to Lila in order to get her to stop. 

The entire class started shouting at Lila but at that point, Juleka had shut down as her privacy was invaded by the one person she wished had never even came into her life. 

"Juleka, you're still here. Keep just on matching my breathing." Juleka had peered up to see Marinette, helping her through her panic attack. Marinette breathed in and out with Juleka as she helped the girl breath normally again. When Juleka was able to breath normally again, Marinette asked the girl if she wanted a hug and when Juleka accepted, Marientte happily hugged the girl but she made sure to keep the hug gentle as she didn't want to overwhelm Juleka. When Juleka opened her eyes, Marinette smiled at her. "There they are." She commented on Juleka's eyes and it made the shy goth girl weakly smiled. 

"Don't worry, Juleka. Lila won't ever do that again." Alya tells her as she and Adrien approached the two girls. 

"We won't allow her." He spoke as they all sat with Juleka to help her out deal with the aftermath of Lila's lie. 


End file.
